Dare
by CindyBaby
Summary: "That's Jack Mercer dipshit". Oh fuck.


**Just something that popped into my head, which I accepted gratefully no natter how bad it is, cause inspiration isn't exactly growing on trees these days... Hopefully it'll be soon though. Maybe not growing on trees, but you know.**

**I don't own four brothers.**

"Fucking watch it"

His eyes snapped up to the departing figure and he took a step forward, intending to go after the bastard and tell him that not only was it he who pushed him, and also to shut him the fuck up, when a hand clasped around his arm.

"Don't even think about it".

Eddie turned to glare at John. "What the fuck?"

"That's Jack Mercer dipshit, I know you're new but come on"

Eddie's mouth snapped closed and he swallowed...oh... "So?" It was all for show of course. Fucking shit, luckily for him his friend was always around.

"So you wanna eat through a straw for the rest of the year or what?"

"I can take him" Why wouldn't his mouth just shut up?

"Maybe, probably not though. I saw him fight once, totally wild. I swear, kid was barely human. Freaky. And besides, even if you did, Bobby Mercer would be on you so fucking fast you wouldn't know what hit you".

They watched as Jack moved towards the stairs of the school, and laughed as he flipped of a teacher yelling after him that the day wasn't over yet. "Well if I didn't know they were adopted I'd think they were brothers for real. Assholes the whole lot".

"Sounding a bit bitter there?"

"Why would I be? Just because he's got that whole James Dean look going on, I mean look at that fucking cigarette, the whole tortured soulfully rockstar vibe, and three brothers that would literally kill if he asked, hell he probably dosen't have to ask. No, I'm not bitter, not at all".

"I heard Bobby beat Jack's last foster family into something that the cops couldn't even identify" He might not know what they looked like, but he sure as hell had heard the rumours surrounding them.

"Probably true".

"I thought he was supposed to be the mellow one" He gestured to where Jack was now seated on the stairs outside the school.

John gave him a long look. "He is"

Oh. "The others must be a riot then".

"You have no idea"

"Who's that?"

John looked over. "That's Angel. Older brother".

As they watched Angel took a seat next to Jack on the stairs, his long legs stretched out before him.

"Still don't think they're anything special" Eddie shrugged.

John turned a little to look at him before a small grin lit up his face. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really"

"So then you would have no problem going over there and ask Jack to apologize for pushing you?"

Fucking bastard. Fucking shit. He really didn't want to be seen as a coward, but if the things people said were true then those two was frickin nuts.

"Don't do it Eddie, it's not worth it" Rachel stopped next to him and glared at John. Well fucking hell, now he had to do it, since he was kind of hoping Rachel would notice him.

He straightened up and took a deep breath before grinning. "Course I'll do it" He turned around and started walking towards the stairs, his legs feeling heavier with each step. Maybe it was his survival instinct finally kicking in. Well tough shit. He came to a stop in front of them, and waited until their eyes looked up at him. "Hi. I'm Eddie. You pushed me in the hallway and I'd like you to apologize".

…

"Hey"

Jack looked up as Angel took a seat next to him. "Hey". He lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply before letting the smoke out".

"Bobby's gonna smell that when he picks us up"

"He's already pissed off so it dosen't matter"

"You really want him more pissed off?"

Jack shrugged. He looked up as someone stopped in front of them.

"Hi. I'm Eddie. You pushed me in the hallway and I'd like you to apologize".

Jack blinked. Angel's eyes widened before he started laughing. "Are you serious kid?"

Jack rolled his eyes "He's talking to me". He looked up and met the guy's gaze silently, daring him to ask again.

"Well aren't you gonna?" Angel was still laughing, eyeing the slightly nervous kid in front of them.

Jack another drag from the cigarette without taking his eyes from Eddie's. "No".

"There you are" Rachel's voice sounded a lot like an angel's when she came to a stop next him, Eddie tried not to let on how relieved he was. That guy's gaze was cold as fuck. "We need to go" They sure as hell did.

"Now hold on, I think he wanted something" Angel smiled widely. "Come on Jack, apologize, it's not gonna kill ya".

Jack ignored him and just continued staring at the guy in front of him until he took a step back.

"It's, eh fine. We have somewhere to be anyway so..."

Jack had already lost interest and was now staring silently out in the blue, while Angel mock growled as they hurried away.

"That was fun" Angel said casually "Bobby would be so proud. Hey, earth to Jack"

Jack snapped out of it. "Bobby would have beaten him black and blue".

"Yeah. Too bad he's not allowed on school grounds anymore. Wanna get out of here?"

Jack nodded, still lost in thought. "Yeah".

They had taken two steps when Bobby's rust bucket rounded the corner and came to a stop in front of them. "Get in, we have something to take care of".

"Just on time" Jack mumbled as he took a seat next to Bobby, cursing when he slapped him up the head. "Hey!"

"I though I told you to quit that habit"

**Hope you liked it guy.**


End file.
